Deception
by Akikokora
Summary: In this story, Lucy is not the fun-loving cheerful girl we perceive her to be. She's cold and malicious. Willing to do anything for her Guild Master, Zero. Lucy is heartless and doesn't care for others, nor the damage she's about to inflict. (Who I'm pairing Lucy with is undecided. Its up to you guys!)
1. Malicious Intent

My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I've been assigned a task. No easy task at that. My guild master, Zero, has asked that I infiltrate and destroy the infamous guild known as Fairy Tail. I personally hold no grudge toward the guild and it's members. But my loyalty and respect is what led me here. I've been appointed to get close to the said guild. Get them to trust and rely on me. Then when they least expect it, I'll betray them. Betray any semblance of friendship and faith they thought they had in me. A sinister smirk found it's way on my face. Such a naïve group of fiends. Surely they can't think the power of "family" and "friendship" is enough to void off the evils this world yields. I stopped caring about such nuisances long ago. I was once just as foolish. Believing in comrades and the power of companionship. Ha, how mindless could I be. I wanted to squash these imbeciles and their vacuous outlook on life.

Perhaps I did hold a bit of resentment. That doesn't matter. I will end their idiocy just as Master instructed me.

You see, me and Master Zero have been planning this for some time now. Would you like in on our grand scheme? Are you sure? Well, if you insist. I don't care if I live or die. I don't feel much of anything anymore. I am bitter to the bone. My Master has planted something inside of me. Can you guess what? Here I'll let you think for a second.

...

Have you got it? If you have, I certainly commend you. You're smarter than you look.

Yes, there is a ticking time bomb inside of me aching to detonate. You may be saying to yourself, "A simple bomb can't stop Fairy Tail!"

**You're mistaken. **

This is no "simple" bomb. Ha, quite the contrary. Once it's set off, it's won't stop until every member of Fairy Tail is begging for their demise. Pleading to end the pain, the misery of it all. They will watch as one by one, their precious nakama are reduced to corrupted savages. The transformation from man to beast is extremely agonizing. I almost wish I could be alive to witness it.

I bet you're wondering what magic could do this? What evil in this world could do such thing? My master is a genius, he's uncovered yet another forbidden form of magic. Don't underestimate Master Zero. Mankind will tremble beneath his reign.

Remember these words when your vibrant world is conducting it's final chapter,

_In the absence of light, darkness prevails. _

Now I'm going to leave you here. I don't believe you will be seeing me again. I hope those shackles aren't too uncomfortable.

* * *

_**Hey! Here with a new story. I absolutely love writing dark Lucy. I know this was extremely short, it's just the opening. I promise next chapter will be much longer. Also, please vote on who you'd like Lucy to fall for eventually. (IT WILL COME IN TIME.) **_

**_- Sara_**


	2. Commence

My first course of action will be locating a Fairy Tail member. Zero had created a plausible persona for me. And that was I was a traveling mage searching for a guild to join. I had just delved into the world of magic and was looking to better myself and make new allies. I will happen to stumble upon a Fairy Tail mage, and I will happen to befriend said mage. I will build trust and confidence with whomever I cross paths with.

That being said, I boarded the train heading for Magnolia. I was provided with an apartment and copious amounts of jewels to keep me going during this sinful quest.

Fooling the members of Fairy Tail would be easy. I'd like to think of myself as an excellent actress. They will fall right into my deception. Believing me to be a sweet Celestial Spirit Mage searching for her place in the world. I snickered, this was going to be rather enjoyable.

Meddling with the emotions of others was something I have become proficient in. How do you think I've climbed the ladder so high? By staying true to myself? No, deceit and treachery are what have made me who I am.

Sparing a glance out the train window, harrowing memories from my past had begun to resurface. I recessed them to the back of my mind. This was not the time nor place for such pitiful thoughts.

Taking a deep breath, I exhaled, then allowed myself to sleep for the remainder of the train ride.

* * *

A sudden halt woke me from my deep slumber. The train had stopped, signalling the arrival of its destination. My eyes were bleary and I was rather hungry. Suppose I should stop for some grub on my way to the apartment Zero provided. I'll have to get settled before I begin my mission.

I looked down at my attire, how tacky. I was told to dress like this, and by this, I mean hardly presentable. I was clad in a mini skirt and tank top. Zero had cut my hair to my shoulders as well. I looked childish and impotent.

People around me began gathering their baggage and exiting the train. I got up from my corner in the back of the locomotive and departed to the closest restaurant in town.

I breathed in the fresh air of Magnolia. I felt nostalgic at it's tranquility. Scanning my surroundings I noticed a lonely looking cafe. It had looked suitable enough. I strolled forward and entered.

A bell chimed at my entry and a few faces spared a glance in my direction. I raised a hand and signaled the waiter. He led me to a table and proceeded the basics.

I sat and contemplated how I would go about gaining the trust of a stranger. As far as I've been told, the members of Fairy Tail are fairly accepting. I would have to trigger something that will cause us to engage in conversation. It's just a matter of who, and when.

I was interrupted from my thoughts when the waiter approached my table with my food. Thanking the young man, I indulged my appetizing cuisine.

* * *

Once finished, I got up; leaving a tip for the waiter.

I had almost made it to the exit. That is until I abruptly slipped, and stumbled backwards in a rather ungraceful manner. "Ah…ahh-hhhh…Ahhh!" I shrieked, realizing I stepped in a puddle of water. I clenched my teeth in frustration and discontent. I was about to bellow my obvious vexation when I heard muffled sobs to the right of me.

Looking up, I took sight of a young woman with blue hair, dark blue eyes, and pale skin. She had tears streaming down her face. She was mumbling from what I could hear, "Gray-sama."

I rolled my eyes, how juvenile. Crying over some guy in a cafe. Ceasing her wails, she looked down at me and her eyes widened.

"Oh, Juvia is so sorry! I hadn't realize that my..that my magic was getting everywhere!" She scrambled to her feet and offered me a hand.

Accepting the kind gesture I was once again on my feet. I simply stared at her. She had looked genuinely upset. Her lip quivered and she looked at me, her eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"It's fine. I should be more aware of my surrounds" I stated simply.

At that she sighed in relief. "My name is Juvia Lockser, proud member of Fairy Tail!" She smiled and bowed politely.

It took a lot to hold back that smirk begging to appear on my face. Luck was surely on my side today. To think I had to do nothing! She quite frankly walked into my life No effort to insinuate anything!

"Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. It's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled warmly. Ha totally nailing this 'endearing' identity.

Yet I still had one thing to accomplish. Getting myself into that guild. Before she could respond I continued.

"I know this is sudden, and totally off topic. But I just moved to Magnolia and I'm looking for a guild. I've been traveling for ages and I think it's about time to settle down. I've read quite a bit about Fairy Tail and you all amaze me. I've longed to feel at home. And I think I'll find that with your guild." I said. I bit my lip in anticipation, longing for her reply.

She looked a bit taken back, but smiled nonetheless. "Well I suppose I can bring you back with me and ask Master! But I swear if you steal my Gray-sama from m-"

I cut her off, "Please don't worry about that, Juvia. I can assure you I am not looking for a relationship right now."

Juvia looked relieved at my words. She blinked a few times before grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the cafe.

"Juvia can tell we're going to be good friends!" She bellowed with a cheery smile.

Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

**_And there we have it, chapter one! I'm still accepting votes for who Lucy should end up with. Also, thank you all so much for the reviews/follows/favorites. They all make me happy! _**

**_-Sara_**


End file.
